For The Best
by Lynnlee22
Summary: A continuation of the Shayne and Dinah story...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mallet waited at the desk for the clerk to get his room key. Watching the rain pouring down, he shook his head. He hadn't seen rain like this in a while, but it seemed fitting he thought. His entire world felt as if it was falling down on top of him. At least the weather seemed to agree. The clerk returned with a few papers to sign before disappearing again behind the doors. Mallet sighed. How hard was it to retrieve a simple key?

Dinah tried to keep under the eaves of the buildings. She cursed herself for leaving the umbrella back in her hotel room, but she'd not expected this torrential downpour. Looking at the small café sign, she thought for a second and grabbed the handle on the door. She'd sit with her back towards the entrance and besides, she reasoned, who is really going to recognize me here. She walked quickly into the hotel lobby and moved to turn towards the entrance of the café.

Mallet turned at the same time to slam into her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Dinah didn't speak at first. She recognized the voice immediately. Looking up at him, she saw the realization hit him.

"Dinah," he said in a whisper, "What are you…are you staying here?"

Dinah looked around quickly. "No," she whispered, "I just stepped in here to sit in the café until it clears up. I'm staying further down the street."

The clerk from the counter interrupted the reunion. "Sir, I have the key for you here," he said bluntly.

Mallet turned grabbing the key. "You think that's a good idea?," he asked her.

"Well," she said with a slight smile, "I think it's a better idea than wandering around the street like a drowned rat," she said clutching the soaking paper bag under her arm.

Mallet shook his head. "Come on," he said gently taking her arm and walking towards his room, "I could use the company, and you could use a towel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mallet unlocked the door and opened and held it for Dinah. She walked in quickly and looked around.

"Can I just step in here," Dinah asked gesturing to the restroom off to the side of the room.

"Sure," Mallet replied quickly, "Just leave your stuff here."

Dinah dumped her stuff on the table in a wet heap and headed off towards the bathroom. "I'll be right out," she called as she walked away.

Mallet sighed and moved his own bags against the wall. Picking up the light jacket he shook some of the stray raindrops off and hung it on the back of the chair. He grabbed a few paper towels from the countertop and wiped off her purse, placing it on the back of the chair with her jacket.

Looking at the small paper bag, he grimaced. He glanced over at the counter and saw a stack of paper bags, "Perfect," he said aloud. Picking up the soaking wet paper bag, he shook the excess water from his hand. Another victim of the storm, he thought. Grabbing another towel he began to wipe off the small bottles inside. As he turned them over in his hand, he couldn't help but see the labels. For a moment, he was sure he stopped breathing. He dropped the bottle as if it had burned his hand.

At that exact moment, Dinah emerged from the doorway of the bathroom. "You never told me what you were doing here," she said holding a large terrycloth towel, "I mean, talk about a coincidence…". She stopped talking immediately when she saw the bottle on the table. "What the hell are you doing?," she said her voice strained with a mixture of anger and pain.

"Dinah, I….," Mallet started. "Give me that," she said, snatching the bottle from the table top and shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. "That does not belong to you," she snapped at him.

Mallet shook his head, "Dinah…please…"

She still paced furiously around the room, "No, you had no right to go through my personal items," she continued her rant.

Mallet walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Dinah," he said firmly, "Are you pregnant?"

Dinah looked at him, blinking slowly. It was as if hearing the words somehow made it more real. She felt her shoulders begin to shake as the sobs she'd been keeping inside finally escaped.

Mallet lowered his head and allowed his arms to reach around her. "What had he done now?" he wondered to himself.


End file.
